What Happens When You Get STUCK
by IBecameAsMadAsRabbits
Summary: Mmkay. So. Have you ever been stuck in an elevator?


**Disclaimer: Listen, if I owned Sammy Keyes, I wouldn't be so totally broke that I have to ask my sister for a dollar.**

"Why me? Whywhywhy_why _does it have to be me?" Okay. Maybe I'm overreacting. But if Heather catches me at the mall, buying a _muumuu_, my life is over. The Wedge is too lazy to get off her lazy bum and get it herself.

"Uugggghhh." Aren't muumuus for _pregnant _ladies?

Deep breath, Sammy. Deeeeep breath. I've been in such a bitchy mood lately. I shouldn't be pissed…except for the fact that Casey isn't returning my calls. It isn't Heather's fault this time. I _know _that he has his phone.

Deep breath. Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe I'm just overreacting again. I feel like those girls in the TV shows that are always obsessing if their boyfriend doesn't call them back at a certain time or answer the phone or if they're talking to another girl and fantasizing about killing them when they see him again…

Mrs. Wedgewood wanted a specific type of muumuu. She even sent a picture to compare it to the one she wants. There are so many bright colors all around me. Stupid muumuus.

I finally found the muumuu. It's so colorful; I might as well buy her a bowl of fruit for her hat. I bring it up to the cashier who's actually a teenage girl. She looks borrrred as hell.

"Doing shopping for your neighbor?" she asks.

"Yupp."

"Damn, that must suck. My neighbor is the reason I got this job-to get far away from doing her dirty work."

I replied, "Me and jobs have a rocky relationship…"

She says, "Me and my boyfriend have a rocky relationship. Men! I tell ya…Thank you for shopping at Large & Lovely. Have a nice day and come back soon!" she finishes in a fake perky voice. The guy with the tag that says MANAGER must be her boss…XD

Sigh. It's almost six o' clock. I have better things to do…_yeah, like stare at the phone for another few hours. _WHY am I obsessing over this? Whatever…

Large & Lovely is on the top floor of the mall so I go towards the elevators. Y'know, there's a bench next to the elevator…

And sometimes, teenage boys named Casey hang out on the bench alone.

Well, I wasn't about to go up to him if he wanted to avoid me. I was about to find out what was going on. Gram and Hudson bought me a phone and gave it to me this morning. They're the best…even if they do keep things to themselves a little…

I kept a distance and called Casey. He picked up his phone and didn't recognize the Caller ID. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Casey."

"Oh…Sammy. Hey."

"What's up, Case? I haven't heard from you in a while."

"Oh. Uh, yeah. I've been busy."

"Yeah? Doing what? I have, like, nothing to do. Nothing except do my neighbor's dirty work."

"You don't watch your mom's soaps?"

"If she's not in my life, I'm not in her's."

"Oh. Well. Okay. Yeah. I'm trapped in my room since Heather and my mom are doing facials or something, right outside my door. I think my battery is about to die, but what are you up to?"

I just laughed. "Nothing much. Just listening to my boyfriend lie through his teeth."

"Wh-what? What do you mean, Sammy?"

I hung up. Should I just give up on boys? They're pretty much useless. All we need them for is reproduction…actually, we don't even need them anymore to make kids…And it's not like I _want _kids. So yeah, I'll give up.

Since the bench is right next to the elevator, I'll have to walk past a very confused Casey Acosta still staring at his phone.

He doesn't notice me there at first as I jab the DOWN button with my thumb, but when he gets up…

"Sammy? You're here…"

"Yes, I am. Lovely room you have, Acosta." He winces when I say 'Acosta'. Apparently, someone doesn't like to be reminded that he's related to a cold-blooded reptile. "I sure hope I don't run into your dear mother and sister."

He looks ashamed. GOOD. "Sammy, I-"

"Save it." I push past him and walk into the elevator. I jab the CLOSE DOOR button. The doors are only a few inches away when a hand sticks through it and re-opens it. Casey walks in.

Should I walk out?

Absolutely.

_Can_ I walk out?

Absolutely not.

_Why _can I not walk out?

Because a lying, brown-eyed boy is holding on tight to my wrist. I should bite him. But I don't. Cuz I'm just nice like that.

The door closes and he pushes me into a corner. I glared at him. His face was inches away. "Will you just listen to me, Sammy?"

"Why should I?"

Suddenly, there was a screeching noise and the elevator stopped.

Oh helllllllllll no. This elevator did NOT just STOP. Why are the doors not opening?

"Will you listen to me now?" he asks.

"Jesus! Fine. You didn't have to destroy the elevator…"

He glared at me. "Funny. Sammy, why were you so upset when you saw that I lied?"

I stared at him. "WHY was I UPSET? You know, when people lie to you all the time, you don't know what's true anymore. When people lie to you, you feel abandoned. When people lie to you, you can't trust them anymore. I thought that I could trust you, Casey."

His face fell. "You _can _trust me, Sammy."

"_No, _I _can't._"

"Why have you been avoiding my calls, Sammy?" Random…

"What do you mean? Whenever I call you, all I get is your voicemail." I told him.

He looks confused. "Did that happen before or after two weeks ago?"

"After…"

"Oh. Well, yeah. I was avoiding your calls." He said it so casually.

"That's lovely. What did I do?"

"Well, you were avoiding MY calls." He said.

"You never called!"

"Yes, I did. Your mom answered. I heard her say, 'Samantha, it's for you. It's Casey.' Then she told me that you were with Marissa."

"But she never-" Then it hit me. My hand hit me. I sighed. "She didn't tell me anything, Casey. I swear."

Casey didn't seem to know what to believe. He leaned on the elevator wall and then slid down on the floor. I sat down next to him. "How do I know you're not lying?"

I punched his arm.

"Ow!…alright. I'm sorry, Sammy."

"I'll think about accepting your apology."

He laughed. Then he leaned over and kissed my cheek. I missed the warm feeling inside me whenever he kissed me. He was always the sweetest.

He spoke up again." So, uh…when do you think we'll get out of here?"

"When someone cares that we're gone." I told him.

"Soo…we're never getting out?" he joked.

"Nope."

He sighed again. "Sammy, you haven't seen the latest _Lords of Willow Heights_?"

My nose scrunched up in disgust. "You're watching that?"

He smiled a little at my expression. "Just to keep tabs on my dad. You haven't seen it?"

"Should I?"

"No." His voice was solemn. His expression was serious.

"What happened?" I asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Casey! Tell me." I begged.

Nothing. I needed to get it out of him. I needed to try the guilt card. Casey never really forgave himself for not telling me that his dad got a part on my mom's soap. He thinks that it's all his fault that everything that happened after that happened.

"Casey, please, don't keep this from me…" I was gonna say more, but he gave in.

"Alright…" He took out his phone and went on YouTube. He typed in _Lords of Willow Heights Jewel and Alexander. _Alexander was probably Warren's character.

"_Jewel! I can't resist you much longer! Kiss me, and quench my thirst for you!" Alexander picks up Jewel in his arms and spins her around._

"_Oh Alexander! We mustn't! My father wants me to be with someone else!"_

"_Does he love you like I do? He will only leave you when something goes wrong. I will ALWAYS love you, Jewel! Kiss me!"_

_Alexander and Jewel kiss passionately. Waaaay to passionately to be PG._

"_Oh Jewel!"_

"_Oh Alexander!"_

_Annnnd SCENE._

…

…

…

"Do you think I can legally emancipate myself so I am no longer related to her?" I asked.

"I already checked. Can't find a straight answer. But most people who have a TV relationship and a real life relationship almost always break up. About 89% break up."

"Thank you, Google." I smiled at him.

"Sammy, you think if we pull that button that says EMERGENCY STOP , someone will answer over the intercom."

"Go try…"

He pulled the red button annnnd…the elevator started moving!

He just stared at the button. "That's messed up."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get out of this metal deathtrap."

The mall was nearly empty. Ah, well.

"I need to get going, Sammy, okay?" Casey told me.

I gave him a look. "Really, I do! Bye Sams." He kissed me before he left.

I called after him. "You better call me soon!"

**Mkaaaay. I'm done. Assuming this works and got this on. Hurray, Hurrah…yeaaah. I thought this story up when I was in sixth grade so don't be mean. I have like 45 more ideas and I feel like jumping off a bridge. Press that little link thingy down there. Do it for meeee. Pleease? I'll do ANYTHING if you review. I don't care if you say that this was a waste of your time and you have better things to do. I don't care. I hate this story too :) **


End file.
